He's My Son
by GGGAjunky
Summary: Luke and Lorelei deal with the loss of their son. ONESHOT. R&R.


Luke held Lorelei as she cried in his arms. They were sitting in the first pew of the church watching the preacher at the funeral of their small child. William Richard Danes was born on June 3, 2008 exactly two years after Lorelei and Luke were supposed to get married. Now it was August of 2013 and they were attending the funeral of their son.

Luke had to stay strong for Lorelei, but with all of his soul he just wished that he could take his sons place and give him a chance to live. Every night since Will's accident, Luke would wake up in the middle of the night and swear he heard Will crying in his bed, and he would rush into the room but there would not be a little boy in the race car bed.

The hardest part of the funeral was the slide show of pictures of Will. He always had a smile on his face. There were several that were candid and very few posed shots. The picture that caught every eye in the church was the one that had a picture of Will and Lorelei and it said on it Momma's Little Angel. Lorelei began to sob at that point she couldn't believe that her son was gone. How was she going to make it through? How were they going to make it through? At last it was her time to take the last look at her son. She stood to go to the front of the church, Luke stood with her supporting her. She couldn't handle it. Everyone in Stars Hollow understood how much the two of them leaned on each other and supported each other, and everyone saw how much they hurt.

For the short five years that William was on this earth he became the center of their world. Now their world was shattered and they didn't know how to fix it. Lorelei just said good bye and lightly kissed the top of the coffin. She knew that there was no way to fix what had happened.

She knew to stay home from New York City that day, but Luke made her go, it would be a good day for her and Will to spend together. So they went to the beach just her and Will. It was a Mommy-Son day as they liked to call them. It was the last day before Will would start kindergarten. It was supposed to be a special day filled with some of Will's favorite activities. When they didn't show up at the baseball field Luke knew something was wrong he felt it. He called Lorelei's cell she didn't answer but someone else did. Luke was told what hospital they were at and rushed there. Lorelei wasn't as bad as Will, but Luke stayed with Will he knew that is where Lorelei would want him. He called Rory and she was there in a heartbeat with Logan, and she knew that she would stay with Lorelei as soon as she saw Luke's eyes.

Luke wanted to make the pain go away for both of them, but it wasn't that easy. Now was different. Lorelei was different. She lost the shine in her eyes. She wasn't as quippy; it was as if part of her spirit was gone. She walked around the house for days acting like a zombie just running on nothing. She wouldn't explain what happened; she didn't want to talk about it. It was as if she wanted to forget. Soon Luke couldn't comfort her; it was as if she lived in her head and not in the real world. Rory stopped by everyday to make sure that both of them had eaten. She would talk to her mom, but Lorelei's responses were limited to one word.

Finally one day Rory told her mother that she needed to move on. Rory yelled at her mother about moving on, getting over it, and how there were still people who needed her in this world. Finally, Lorelei released and told Rory all about the trip and how she and Will had talked about kindergarten. Then she told Rory how they were running late on their way to meet Luke for a game of Baseball because it was Will's favorite thing to do with his dad, and on the way home they were hit by a drunk driver. Lorelei blamed herself for not being on time. That if they would have left the record store on time none of this would have happened. She wouldn't have lost her baby boy! Rory just held her mom as she sobbed into her arms and finally Lorelei fell asleep.

She got her first real night of sleep since the accident. When she fell asleep she had a dream and in her dream she saw Will. He walked to her and said,

"Don't worry momma, I am alright. Grandma Avery and Grandpa Will are taking good care of me. You need to live on momma. Just know that I love you."

And with that he did what they two of them had shared and he reached up and kissed her on the cheek and then wiggled his nose against hers. When Lorelei woke up she looked at Rory, who looked at her and said,

"Mom you are smiling!"


End file.
